Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to methods of manufacturing organic light-emitting display apparatuses, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing organic light-emitting display apparatuses improving the reliability of the organic light-emitting display apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
Since an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminous display apparatus, a separate light source is unnecessary. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage and be manufactured to have a light weight and a slim profile. In addition, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has high-grade characteristics, such as wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response time. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is considered as a next-generation display apparatus.